9 months of hell
by Je Suis un Potterfan
Summary: Hermione and Draco get drunk one night and Hermione manages to do something a little off her limits. The couple must get through nine months of pure hell if they want to keep what's theirs...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these so I'm only doing it once throughout the whole story. I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Salut! Ok so this is a brand new Dramione fanfic for y'all. I'll be switching between updating toying with love and 9 months of hell. The only reason I haven't updated toying with love is because my laptop shut down and I need to get it looked at because it won't start up again. The chapter is saved on there so I'm so sorry about that. I'm doing the chapters in months so there should be only ten chapters of this story since it will be quite short and the chapters should hopefully be really long. I hope you like it and I'm writing the whole thing on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Im going to pretend that sixth years can be head boy and girl. Im sorry if it seems a little ooc I dont know anything about Pregancies so if you could review and tell me some stuff that might be good to include that would be really helpful. I've read a few pregnancy fanfics so I only know the basics. anyway, Let's read!

Chapter 1: I'm pregnant and first month of hell.

A drunk Draco Malfoy led an equally as drunk Hermione Granger into the forbidden forest on their way back from a night out at the three broomsticks. Together they zig-zagged their way through the forbidden forest laughing with the trees and each other. A tall dark shape stopped them about fifteen minutes later.

"Now what do you think two sixth years like yourselves are doing this late at night in the dark forest?" Hagrid bellows at them.

"We were just- hahaha- we were just going back to that castle" Hermione told him, pointing a little off direction towards Hogwarts.

"Where have you been to be coming back so late?" Hagrid asks them suspiciously, guiding them back out of the forbidden forest.

"We just went out oo the free, no, four broomsticks for some fi whiskery." Draco slurred to Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled his eyes but took them up to Hogwarts.

"I don't want to see anymore of this, alright? come back before ten pm." Hagrid told them.

Hermione tried to stiffle her giggles and nodded quietly whilst Draco beamed and shook his head vigorously.

The couple skipped back to their common room but instead of going into their respective bedrooms Hermione found herself running into Draco's room instead...

A few weeks later Hermione was throwing up her dinner in the heads bathroom. 'It must have been something I ate last night.' she thought as she got up from her space in front of the toilet and shakily got dressed. Hermione rested on her dresser for a moment since she still felt dizzy when Draco opened the door and peeked inside

"Hermione are you alright? I heard you being sick earlier, and you look really pale." He asked her, stepping inside.

Hermione did look a lot paler than usual, so she looked almost ghostlike right now considering her skin is naturally pale.

"I- I'm fine. I think it was just something I ate yesterday." Hermione reassured him, taking a deep breath as she

took her hand off the dresser. As soon as nothing was stabilizing her she fell, face flat onto the floor.

Draco rushed to her side and helped her up, somehow containing his laughter; His girlfriend falling on her face was quite a funny sight, especially for a Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her just about managing to keep a straight face.

Hermione could only nod in response. If she opened her mouth one more time she would be sick all over her room and Draco.

Everyday the two had to separate when going to meals from their common room in case anyone saw them together. The whole school thought they hated each other so they had to keep up being rude to each other otherwise someone will start to get suspicious.

Hermione left him and walked down to the great hall using the banister of the staircase to balance herself. She walked in and sat next to Harry on the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Hermione. Sleep well?" He asked her, nibbling at a slice of toast.

Hermione could only just speak "Quite."

Her usual bowl of porridge was already in front of her but she could only manage two spoonfuls before she hastily pushed her meal away from her.

"What's wrong? Porridge is your favorite breakfast, why aren't you eating it?" Harry asked and Ron, who was stuffing his face full of eggs, bacon and toast across from the two, nodded and mumbled something neither Hermione or Harry could make out.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry right now." She said as she walked swiftly out of the hall and made her way to the dungeons for potions. As she was the first to arrive, she once again used the wall to support her. 'I really am not well. I'll go to Madam Pomfrey at break.' Hermione thought. She didnt want to miss any of her morning classes; potions, transfiguration and charms. Her favorite three lessons.

Soon the students arrived and began to pile in to class waiting, not too eagerly, for the class to start.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape announced as he walked swiftly into the room with his cloak bellowing behind him.

"Today we will be making Felix Felicis. Your partners and instructions are on the board. Get to work." Snape snarled at them as he watched gleefully as many of the pairs groaned as they got working on their potions. Luckily Draco and Hermione were together so they got along quite well. The class suspected it was because they had learnt to cooperate with each other since they were head boy and girl.

Hermione was feeling fainter and fainter by the minute and soon she was grabbing onto the table for support yet again whilst crushing newts. She wasn't even sure what was going on anymore, then

she blacked out...

Two hours later Hermione woke up to find herself in the hospital wing with Draco sitting next to her. She smiled at him, silently thanking him for staying. He walked over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione kissed back almost instinctively. The curtains were drawn luckily so nobody saw them kissing otherwise it would be the new gossip by lunchtime.

In the middle of their little kissing session. Hermione was sitting on the bed and Draco was standing up, both their eyes were closed so they didn't notice Madam Pomfrey walk in to through the curtains. She gasped and blinked in surprise; Even she thought that the pair hated each other and Draco was only there because Snape told him to stay.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and the pair jumped apart quickly. They both noticed Madam Pomfrey eyeing them knowingly and Draco just smirked at her.

Hermione lied back down in bed blushing violently at being caught. Draco casually sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"Okay. Miss Granger, I'd just like to do a few tests. Please take off your shirt. Mr Malfoy you might want to look the other way." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh no, its fine he can look he's seen befo- what I mean is I don't mind whether he looks or not" Hermione assured the medi-witch. Madam Pomfrey casted the pair another knowing look as she caught on before continuing what she was doing.

After Hermione has taken her shirt off Madam Pomfrey did a complicated spell and her wand flashed ten times a pure blue colour. Pomfrey gasped and eyed the pair cautiously. She did another spell on Hermione's head and that turned the tip of her wand bright red for a few seconds. Pomfrey bit her lip as she took a small blood sample from Hermione and Draco and put both samples into a clear potion. The potion turned a positive blue and Madam Pomfrey gulped, not quite sure how to approach the pair with her results.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if I'm pleased or disappointed to say this, or if you'll be pleased or not, but soon you'll both be parents." Madam Pomfrey said awkwardly. She'd never had to tell a couple that they were having a baby and she wasn't sure how to assess the situation.

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise and Hermione's hand quickly raised to her mouth as she gasped.

"N- no. I can't be..." She said quietly.

"Pregnant? Yes, you are. I'm going to get professor Dumbledore." the medi-witch said as she rushed out of the room.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was only seventeen yet she was pregnant. She also didn't understand how it happened but whenever it did it was certainly an accident.

"I- I want to keep the baby." Hermione announced quietly to Draco.

"So do I." he replied softly.

"Will you stand by my side so we can raise this baby together?" Hermione asked, fearful of the answer.

"Of course, 'Mione. I'd never abandon you." Draco assured her.

Hermione gasped and tears threatened to fall "What will my parents say? They're strongly against teenage pregnancies and if they find out their own daughter is right in the middle of one they won't be happy. My dad will want to kill you so I suggest that I don't tell them who the father is. I think it will benefit from both you, me and the baby. Draco, I'm so scared. I'm not ready for this, seventeen and pregnant, what if the whole school finds out? What if we make the front page of the daily prophet?"Hermione began to worry, the tears finally dropping from her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure none of those things will happen. everything will turn out ok. I promise." He told her. Except he couldn't promise, and he too was worrying the same things.

Draco let Hermione sob into his chest for half an hour when Madam Pomfrey finally came back with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The two parted slightly but they were both still sitting on the bed, hands clasped together. There was no point in hiding their relationship to the professors now; It was quite obvious.

"Ah. I see why it was so surprising now, Poppy." Dumbledore smiled from Poppy to the couple sitting in front of them.

"We will need to inform both of your parents about this." McGonagall said, almost hesitantly.

"I'd like to be the one to tell my parents, over Christmas. I think I deserve the right, considering it's my child." Hermione argued.

"Very well, Miss Granger. you may do as you wish." Poppy said.

"Ok. Hermione, I'm afraid you can't tell them over Christmas, unless your parents are willing to come and hear." McGonagall approached.

"What? Why not?" Hermione asked, inquisitively.

"You can't board the train whilst two or more months pregnant. You would be just over three months pregnant by then and the train just won't allow t. Apparating isn't an option either so I hope Mr Malfoy is willing to stay over on the holidays with you. From then on are the times that you'll need him most." McGonagall explained.

Draco nodded "Anything for Hermione." he promised, rubbing small circles around her hand, calming her

"One second," Hermione breathed as she ran from the bed out of the hospital room to the nearest toilet, where she threw up her insides again for the second time today. She was starting to get tired of running to the closest bathroom but she will have to do it.

Hermione wiped her mouth and quickly returned to the hospital wing.

"What have you eaten today Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked her softly.

"Two mouthfuls of porridge. I would eat more but the thought of food seems to make me feel sick."Hermione sighed.

"Dear, if you want to have your baby in good health then you need to be able to eat every day at least half of the food on your plate for every meal." Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione nodded and looked down at her shoes.

Once the meeting was over Hermione left to tell Harry and Ron. She wasn't exactly sure of what they were going to say but she hoped it wasn't going to be negative. Hermione walked into the Gryffibdor Common Room and quite easily found her two best friends sitting in front the fire playing wizards chess.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you." Hermione interrupted.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked turning towards her.

"Just, don't freak out ok, and please don't tell anybody." the pair in front of her nodded their heads. "Well, I guess there's no easy way to say this but... I'm pregnant. With Draco's baby." Hermione said quietly.

Ron was instantly red. "Your seventeen and pregnant with MALFOY'S BABY! I can't believe this. I'm going to throttle him for doing this to you!?" He snapped at her horridly.

"No your not, he didn't do this to me, I love him and we are together! it was just a mistake! You git, Ronald, can't you give any congratulations at all?" Hermione cried at him.

"No, I can't. Im not congratulating anybody who is currently holding Malfoys baby. Hermione, I can't believe you. Getting pregnant at seventeen. What's gotten into you!?" Ron told her and stormed off.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, Hermione. I'm not too happy that it's with Malfoy but congratulations I guess. You're a bit young but I know you wouldn't have a baby on purpose. Don't listen to Ron, he's just jealous that you're going out with Malfoy instead of him." Harry reassured her and he followed Ron upstairs quickly.

Hermione sat on the sofa and cried, making her nauseous. Ten minutes later Hermione hastily pulled herself together. 'No, I shouldn't be crying over his harsh words, so what if he doesn't approve. Pull yourself together, Hermione.' She thought as she made a beeline for the exit.

All the lunch was gone so Hermione called for a house elf to bring her some food into her room, she only managed to eat half of her sandwich but she had a little bit of food at least.

The rest of the day continued as normal and when all the Gryffindors were in their common room Ron had an announcement to make.

"Uh, can I have your attention please? Hermione told me something earlier which I would like to tell you all." He started, wringing his hands.

"Well, spit it out then." Cormac said, breaking the silence.

"Hermione's pregnant." Ron said and the room suddenly went abuzz with murmurs and gossips.

"Who's the father?" Lavender giggled at Ron, fluttering her eyelashes towards him.

"Malfoy." Ron spat out and the room gasped and once again burst into whispers.

"Malfoy, as in the Draco Malfoy!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Goody- two shoes Granger had a baby with Malfoy!"

"What's gotten into her?"

Satisfied, Ron sat back down and continued his chess game with Harry gaping at him in shock.

The next morning Hermione found herself throwing up the contents of her stomach for the second morning in a row. Once she was finished she, unwillingly went down to the great hall.

When she walked in everybody stopped and stared. Not knowing what was going on, she smiled awkwardly and sat at her usual spot. She sipped her coffee in content as she listened to Ginny's day.

"...and now everybody knows that you're pregnant with Malfoy's kid." Ginny said and Hermione spat her coffee out in surprise causing students to turn towards the commotion.

"WHAT!"

A/N: DONE! I'm finally done, this took me just about two weeks so I really hope you liked it. I think the chapter was ok but please tell me what you think about if I should continue it or not because I'm not sure. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

A/N: HELLO! So I wanted to update and give you a chapter two! But first I just want to reply to all the lovely reviews! I can't believe I already have 4 reviews, three favorites and ten follows! thank you so so much all of you!

Guest: Don't worry I'm updating right now!

LOLbks: I'm so glad you want me to continue it! I wasn't that sure about it but thank you so much I'll be writing until the end!

McGonagall25: Thank you! It seems your wish has been granted, you can read more now!

accio-logic: Thank you so much! I know right neither can I! I would hate it if my best friend did they to me! haha don't worry because here is a new update!

And thank you to everyone who favorited: LittlebigmouthOKC, ashleighhh1219 and chocote!

Also thank you to everyone who followed: Death By Insanity, KaTee19, LOLbks, LittlebigmouthOKC, accio-logic, anubisfreak, bhalesfb, chocote, phanofopera and tokio2323!

Well here we go again!

Chapter 2: Second month of hell part 1

"Yeah! Didn't you know that everybody, well, most people anyway, know! I can't believe it 'Mione! Congratulations!" Ginny patted her shoulder, beaming.

Hermione was about to reply when Draco strolled into the room. He gave a saucy wink at Hermione as he started to make his way towards the Slytherin table.

"MALFOY! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HERMIONE! Ron screamed, lunging at Draco. The great hall watched in horror as Ron beat Draco up. First he broke his nose, then he cracked his jaw. "And this is for getting Hermione pregnant!" Ron shouted as he tried to push Draco in to the wall.

"RON! RON STOP IT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS STOP IT, PLEASE!" Hermione screamed trying to pull Ron away from Draco

"Hermione no! You know what he's done and now he's going to get punished for it!" Ron spat out, turning slightly.

"No Ron you don't understand! Draco is-"

"A foul git, I know." Ron interrupted sourly.

"No! Listen, Ronald! Draco is my boyfriend, and he didn't do anything to me! Get off him, Ron! The only foul git here is you!" Hermione screeched at him, pushing him out the way. A few students ooh'd at Hermione's comment but most gasped. Pansy wailed and stomped her foot.

"Episkey!" Hermione muttered and fixed Draco's nose and jaw.

"Do you think its time, Mione?" Draco asked her, his eyes flicking to her stomach.

Hermione gave a brave nod and together the couple walked up hand to the front of the hall.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted over the low buzz of students. "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have a little announcement they'd like to make."

Hermione breathed in and out deeply a few times before Draco started their announcement

"So I'm guessing that all of you have heard some rumors about me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I, Draco," Hermione corrected him, earning a few laughs from the professors.

"Yeah. Well, the rumors are true and," Draco started.

"And I'm pregnant." Hermione finished with a smile.

To say the students and teachers were shocked was an understatement. The pupils sat gaping up at Hermione. The professors blinked and gasped and looked at one another. This lasted for a few minutes before Ginny started to clap. Soon the whole of Gryffindor was clapping then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and finally, though quite lightly, Slytherin. The couple at the front was both beaming at the applause. The applause died down after another five minutes and Neville spoke up.

"Can I see it when its born, Hermione?"

"Of course you can, Neville."

"Can I be the godmother, Hermione?"

"Gin I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Malfoy take care of Hermione, will you?"

"Potter I've been doing that job for four years now."

"Can I be the first to hold your baby, Hermione?"

"Well that would be nice Colin but I'm the mother..."

"Will this be affecting your studies, Miss Granger?"

"I don't think so, Professor Binns"

"Congrats Hermione!"

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Will you name the baby after me, Mione?"

"I'm not sure about that one, Lav."

"I can't believe this Draco! I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"Pansy I never liked you!"

"So it's true! Goody two-shoes Granger got pregnant at seventeen! Didn't think she had it in her! With Malfoy no less! Damn, Malfoy, how low can you get?" A Slytherin named Iquila shouted out. Iquila had black curly hair that gently cascaded down her back, the smirk of a devil and piercingly blue eyes. She had pale, flawless skin and rosy lips. She could easily be mistaken for a vampire. Despite her beauty, she was a foul, arrogant, hated Slytherin student who continuously disrupted class with bad comments. Not even the Slytherins liked her and people generally feared her as she walked by.

Iquila stood in the middle of the hall and students quickly retreated and made space for her as she walked by. A first year who didn't know who she was stood in her way looking up at Hermione and she roughly pushed the student away with a snarl. She strutted up to the front and glared evilly at Draco and Hermione.

"Iquila what is your problem? We didn't mean for this baby to grace us with its presence but since it has we couldn't be happier. Now if you have nothing nice to say turn around and walk away." Draco defended his girlfriend.

Iquila growled and stomped up to the couple. She walked straight up to Hermione and got so close that they were only inches apart. Hermione tried not to tremble and failed miserably as Iquila's eyes glared into hers, full of hatred.

"You best watch your baby's back, Granger. Because one day it might be there, the next it will be gone." She spoke, her voice, though usually beautiful to listen to, sounded ugly and dangerous with every word that came out of her mouth.

Hermione was pregnant, and her hormone levels have already gone through the roof; there was only so much a pregnant Woman can take (which isn't that much) and Hermione finally cracked. With Ron beating Draco up and announcing her pregnancy and morning sickness, Hermione's levels had been going up higher and higher by the hour. They were now resting on cloud nine and that was the highest they could go. Hermione whimpered, trying to hold her cries in. The tears gathered up in her eyes and threatened to fall. She ripped herself from Draco's gasp and ran out of the hall crying.

"Look, if you even try to touch my baby or my girlfriend, you will be sorry." Draco warned her and stalked off. "Remember, I'm watching!" He shouted to Iquila over his shoulder.

Iquila huffed and made her way to her father angrily.

"Father! Do something!" She cried.

"I cannot, Quila, for Draco and his friend can say whatever they like." Snape drawled back. Quila stomped her foot angrily and shoved her way out of the hall.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running. she didn't know where she was running too but wherever it was she hoped it would get her out of her misery. Her vision was blurred by her tears as she ran away from her troubles. She finally got to a plain black wall in the dungeons and slid down it, wailing.

A little over ten minutes later Hermione was still crying when she heard footsteps drawing nearer to her. Then a shadow in the darkness yanked Hermione up and roughly began to drag her towards the grand staircase.

"Get your hands off me!" Hermione began to scream, panicking as she saw the black curly hair and piercingly blue eyes of Iquila.

"Ah, Granger, I think not! It's time you got what you deserve.." Iquila drawled at her. Hermione tried to get out of the tight grasp Iquila was holding her in but with no luck, she decided it was useless and let herself be taken to the longest and hardest staircase in Hogwarts.

Misty tears blocked Hermione's view, but she was certainly falling. Falling down. She tried to shield herself and her stomach, but it was too late. She collided with the bottom of the stone staircase, then,

She blacked out.

A/N: What's going to happen to Hermione!? A small cliff hanger for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter three should be up soon!

Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

A/N: Hi! So I just want to thank everyone for the reviews the follows and the favorite and I also want to thank everyone for just generally reading this story. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Chapter 3: second month of hell part 2

Draco was walking briskly up the many staircases of Hogwarts to try and find Hermione when he noticed a small lump lying at the bottom of the staircase. As he cautiously walked closer he recognized the, now visibly twisted, lump to be Hermione. His eyes grew wide in shock as he ran over to the unconscious body.

"HERMIONE! Hermione wake up! Hermione come on!" Draco shouted, lightly slapping her cheeks trying to wake her up. He noticed she was barely breathing and that's when he cracked.

Draco hoisted Hermione over his shoulder as he ran back downstairs and burst straight into the Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!" Draco yelled as he saw the medi-witch scamper towards him. She notices Hermione's body drooping over his shoulder and quickly rushes to levitate Hermione and instantly starts running a few test.

"Is she okay? How is the baby?" Draco nervously asked.

"They are both fine, there's nothing to sorry about Mister Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey assured him. Draco slumped back down in his seat in relief. He was going to wait there until she woke up and he would make sure if it.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She groggily looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't remember what had happened for her to be lying in a bed in the hospital wing. The last thing she could remember was running from the great hall and being dragged by Iquila to the staircase. Hermione sighed as she remembered how she fell and ended up in the hospital wing. Then she noticed the platinum blonde sitting next to her with his head in his hands and smiled.

"Draco!" She exclaimed. He looked up and smiled back at her.

"You're awake! Finally." He rolled his eyes.

"Finally? I was only out for a little while." She half stated and half asked.

"No you weren't. Herms, you've been out for three days." Hermione's jaw dropped. 'Three days? Three days! What about my classes, what about my homework? What about my baby!?'

"I've got all of your homework here, it's ok," Draco reassured her. Hermione sighed in relief. Madam Pomfrey walked into the small room.

"Oh, you're awake. Here, drink this." She said and handed Hermione a potion. It was then that Hermione noticed the cast on her arm, the bandage wrapped around her head and the two bandages wrapped around her stomach. Hermione quickly grew pale at the sight of her body. Trembling, she took the goblet and gulped down the potion. She grimaced and put the goblet down.

"Do you feel alright, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione nodded weakly and prodded her stomach. "Is my child ok?" She asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, I believe so by my tests," She told her and swiftly walked out of the room. Hermione smiled happily as her bones were mended in a heartbeat from the potion and she walked out hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Her joy was shortlived, however, when she ran straight into Iquila Snape, who gaped at her when she saw she was out of the hospital wing.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for pushing your head girl down the stairs," Hermione smirked at her.

"Ten points from Slytherin for insulting your head girl." Draco carried on. It was his own house he was deducting from, but she deserved it.

"Ten points for hreatening your head boy and girl." Hermione said.

"And, thirty points for trying to injure three people." Draco finished, smirking at Iquila.

"And that's a total of..100 points taken away from Slytherin for your absurd behavior. Plus a weeks detention with Hagrid." Hermione told her.

Iquila screamed in anger. "I'll get you for this! All of you! Just you wait." She threatened and stomped off.

Draco and Hermione laughed all the way up to the seventh floor about taking all the points away. Sometimes the pair took a little advantage of their job, and today was one of those days. Hermione winked at her boyfriend and entered the common room and immediantly found who she was looking for.

Ron looked up from his sugar quills and rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's you, The Traitor." Ron muttered, glancing at Hermione in disgust.

"'Traitor' or not, Ronald, I'm still head girl. So! Fifty Five points from Gryffindor for attacking the Head boy, actually, make that sixty since he's my boyfriend." Hermione smirked at him. The whole of Gryffindor house groaned.

"What! Sixty points! You can't do that! Gryffindors your house!" Ron moaned at her.

"Actually," Hermione showed her Head Girl Badge "I think you'll find that I can. My house or not, Deep down, you deserve to be punished. Add on another five points from that total, for answering back." Hermione smiled at him. She wasn't sure how she had the nerve to do this to her own house and her former best friend, but she liked it.

Ron grumbled as he stomped up the staircase, muttering something about Professor Umbridge returning to haunt him.

Satisfied, Hermione walked straight through the portkey and into her boyfriend's welcoming arms. Hermione got the rest of the day off and she couldn't be more grateful. Draco stayed by her side all day, with the excuse of being there in case something happened.

A few hours later Hermione was standing outside of the Great Hall, gnawing at her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to show her face, not after all the points she had deducted. Most likely Gryffindor will be ignoring her as will Slytherin. She took a deep breath and opened the doors to the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. She immediantly got back up again and walked further down the table to grab six pickle slices, some tuna, Ketchup, Mayonnaise and tooked all the pepperoni off a pizza and created a sandwich with half of the great hall watching her in disgust.

"Hermione, slow down! Your food won't sprout legs and run away." Ginny chuckled at her.

"'Tub mi hurngy! waht fi may fwsod dozs rhn ahwy!" Hermione spat at Ginny, her mouth full of her sandwich. What she meant to say was 'But I'm hungry! What if my food does run away from me?" But her mouth was full with her sandwich.

"Hey, where's Cruella Deville?" Hermione asked once her food was safely down her throat.

"Who?" Ginny said dumbfounded.

"Oh, nobody. It's just a muggle thing. Where's Iquila?" Hermione repeated.

Ginny looked around the Great hall and shrugged. "I have no idea. She's most likely up to micheif though."

Hermione instantly sprang up from her seat and raced out of the Great hall, earning a few odd looks from the students. She quickly skidded around a corner, rushed into the closest bathroom and proceeded to be sick. 'What? Morning Sickness? It's not even morning!' She thought grouchily sticking her head in the toilet. Whilst she was sick, Hermione didn't notice footsteps sneaking up behind her. Then a hand grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down. Hermione choked and spluttered in the toilet water and angrily raised her head towards the source.

Iquila.

"Iquila what is your problem? That's probably going to make me sick now so thank you very much." Hermione snapped, glaring at Iquila.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My hand just... slipped?"Iquila smirked and shrieked with laughter before fleeing the room.

Quila swiftly made her way to the room of requirement and as soon as the door opened she found a single fireplace with a pot of floo powder next to it. She threw the powder into the fireplace and whispered her destination.

Brushing the soot off of her robes, Quila elegantly walked over to where her father and two hooded figures stood over a table.

"Well, any news?" The first hooded figure spoke, his words sounding smooth as he questioned.

"Yes, My Lord. Malfoy and his mudblood girlfriend are having a child together. I have already tried hurting the mother which should have damaged any chances the baby had to live, but I failed. I'm sorry, my lord." Quila replied, bowing her head.

"At her eighth month of pregnancy, Severus and his daughter will kidnap Malfoy and the mudblood. Bring them here, that way they can watch their baby can watch its parents grow insane from the cruciatus curse! Then, we will raise the baby as our own, lead it over to the dark side. By then, we will be one step closer from killing Potter." The Dark Lord annouced.

"M-My Lord,"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Is it- is it really nessecary to torture Draco, the mudblood, yes, but Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Of course its neccesary! He has gone beneath the orders, a punishment is in tact. And for speaking against my wishes, you and your wife will be there to watch your Son get tortured. Meeting dismissed," Voldemort said, walking away.

Lucius gulped and lowered his head in shame. He wanted to warn his Son, tell him to flee quickly, but the Dark Lord will find out and give him a bigger punishment.

Quila faltered as she heard Voldemort's plans. Of course, the dark Lord was going to punish them, but she knew it was wrong and they hadnt done anything to deserve it.

She had to warn them before it was too late.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if you've got any ideas for chapter three then please review or PM me! (I have no idea what to do in that chapter so I will be very grateful if you had any ideas) I'm working on Chapter 8_ of toying with love so that should be up within the next few days ? Thank you!

Oh and here's a reviews I need to reply to:

OnMyOwnDefyingGravity: Thank you so much! I love the username by the way ?


	4. Chapter 3

**9 Months of Hell**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! I literally had to wrack my brains for something for write, but I finally thought of this. :))**

**Chapter 3: Third Month of Hell**

For the first day in months Hermione woke up without feeling the need to rush to the bathroom and be sick. Ten minutes later she was walking down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She was near her destination when Iquila stopped her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Granger! Get over here; I need to tell you something." She called. Hermione cautiously walked over to her, not getting too close in case Iquila decided to punch her, slightly showing, stomach.

"Yes?" She asked wearily, fighting the urge to back away.

"I-I just wanted to warn you about-"

"About?" Hermione asked, growing impatient. She hadn't eaten yet and was almost desperate for some food.

"About breakfast, some first year got sent to the hospital wing after eating the porridge. Someone mixed a puking pastel into the mixture." Iquila chickened out. She was supposed to be telling Hermione about Voldemort's plans, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Breakfast didn't seem that appealing to her anymore.

Hermione sighed and walked back upstairs to her common room, content on just eating an apple instead. She found Draco sitting at their breakfast table once she got to the common room.

"Morning, Draco."

"Morning. Have you had breakfast yet?" Draco asked her.

"Not yet. My usual breakfast has been contaminated with puking pastels. I need you to come with me," Hermione started.

"Come where?" Draco asked. He had Potions today and wasn't that keen on missing his favourite lesson.

"To the Doctor's in Hogsmeade; it's time for my first check-up." Hermione told him.

"Why do you need a check-up?"

"So they can make sure the baby is okay! Draco, have you ever known a pregnant woman before?" Hermione laughed at him.

Draco blushed and shook his head. Hermione laughed harder at the rosy cheeks her boyfriend was displaying. Never in her life had she seen him blush and it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione as he finished the remains of his coffee. Taking a granola bar for Hermione, the couple took a carriage to Healer.

In the carriage Hermione was close to hyperventilating.

"Hermione calm down, if the baby's given you no grief then why would there be anything wrong with it?" Draco asked her, slowly rubbing small circles on the back of her hands to soothe her.

"I can't calm down! What if it's a miscarriage, what if the baby dies, Draco, I don't want to risk the possibilities! You know how many blows I've had to take with the baby, what if one of them killed it!" Hermione sniffed, looking up into Draco's silver orbs in fright.

"Granger, listen to me; you are going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. Everything will be okay, I promise." Except he couldn't promise, he was just hoping, hoping with all his heart that everything would turn out fine.

Ten minutes later Draco was dragging a struggling Hermione into the Healers office.

"No! I don't want to go, I don't, I don't, please, Draco, don't make me!" She hollered, trying to run away. Draco stopped abruptly and turned to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I know this isn't just about the baby, is it?" Draco asked her softly. Hermione sighed and shook her head, looking down at her shoes.

"Come on then, spit it out," He ordered.

"Well, when I was four years old I was put into a coma for a few months, barely alive. I had fallen from a second floor balcony in my best friend's house; his house was massive. When I landed, I landed badly; on my head, causing a concussion. I- I almost died. A few hours later I fell into a coma at the hospital. It was horrible, sometimes I could hear my best friend, saying how sorry he was all the time and wishing I was there with him. At one point he thought I was dead, I thought I was dead. There were plenty of times where I almost did die. But, I lived. When I woke up I was in a plain white room, everything was white. Then, the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. It was honestly the scariest day of my life.

I was trapped.

Since then I have been afraid of heights and Doctors/Hospitals. That's why I'm never on a broom and why I can't stand to go in there," Hermione confessed quietly, blushing in embarrassment.

Draco's eyes widened. "That was you?" He gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"I was your best friend,"

"I-I can't believe it! No wonder your house was so big, it was Malfoy Manor! But wait, back then I was a muggle, how did your parents allow me to even step foot in your house?"

"That was because of me. I would put such a fight when you couldn't come round, they would finally give in after my screaming became too much." Draco grinned at her cheekily.

"Well, I can assure you, Mione, that when we go and see the Healer I will be right there next to you, making sure that no walls close in."

Hermione nodded bravely and together they opened the doors, hand in hand. They immediately saw a Healer seated at her desk, writing something down. The healer had strawberry blonde hair which cascaded into curls going softly down her back. She had large electric blue eyes and lovely long lashes, not to mention a perfect figure, a pretty, pale face and rosy cheeks.

Hermione envied her beauty.

The Healer smiled warmly at them. "Hello, I'm Healer Scott, but please, call me Joyce. Take a seat." She had a lovely american accent to her voice. They each sat down, Hermione on the bed and Draco on the seat next to her.

She was too nice to hate.

Joyce put down her quill and folded her hands under her chin, and propped her elbows up on her mahogany desk. "So, from what my notes say you are a young couple who go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is this correct?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "And you, Miss," She looked down at her notes "Granger, you are expecting in around five to six months, yes?"

"We believe so," Hermione replied shakily.

"Good! So, today we are going to give you your first check-up. Please lift up your top," Joyce said, a little too perkily for Draco's liking.

Hermione did as she was told and lied down. Joyce whipped out her wand and said a few enchantments. A blue rectangular bubble floated out from Hermione's stomach. In the bubble was a tiny baby. Hermione gasped at finally seeing what was growing inside her. Draco watched the baby in wonder and the couple shared a look of joy and excitement.

Joyce smiled; whenever she did this spell, she loved to see the parents' reactions to seeing their baby for the first time. "That's you baby! Would you like to know the sex?"

Hermione and Draco shared another look, having a silent conversation about the question. "No, we'll wait until birth." Draco told her coolly. Joyce nodded and the bubble popped.

"Well, you're in luck. Your baby is perfectly fine and so are you, Hermione. Also, don't worry! I promise the hospital walls won't close in on you." Joyce laughed. Hermione blushed a violent red and looked down.

"H-How did you..?"

"Know? I can read minds. It also wasn't too hard to guess when I heard you confessing what had happened outside this room. I started eavesdropping when I heard you shouting you didn't want to come inside." Joyce grinned at her.

"How loud was I?" Hermione asked miserably.

"Oh, only the whole of Hogsmeade Doctors Surgery could hear you. Quite loud, considering we have ten rooms on each floor."

Draco sighed and took Hermione's arm. "Come on, Hermione, before you have another panic attack."

Hermione slapped her boyfriends arm. "I don't have panic attacks often!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, Joyce. We'll be back next month."

Going back to Hogwarts via the carriage, Hermione was bubbling excitedly. "We saw the baby, Draco! For the first time! I can't believe it, we're going to be parents in a measly six months! And we've still got seventh year to go. I'm not ready to be a mother, what if something goes wrong? What if we don't treat our child properly? What if-"

"Hermione. Listen to me, because I'm only saying it once. We will love, care for and be happy with our child. You'll be a great mother, I promise. Now stop babbling, it's given me a head-ache!" Draco interrupted, rubbing his temples.

Hermione breathed in and out deeply, nodding. The rest of the journey they remained silent, enjoying each others' presence. It was when they got back that their enjoyment was disturbed.

"Malfoy, Granger! I need to talk to you!" Iquila Snape shouted from across the entrance hall. The couple groaned and made their way to Iquila.

"What is it this time?" Hermione asked.

"W-well I just need to tell you something really important. It will help you a lot, trust me." Iquila stuttered.

"Well? Spit it out!" Draco urged, holding Hermione's waist protectively in case Iquila had something planned.

"Well-the-dark-lord-said-he-was-going-to-kidnap-you-and-your-unborn-child-and-turn-it-in-to-a-death-eater-whilst-torturing-you-so-i-thought-i'd-warn-you-considering-its-your-child-and-your-lives-would-be-in-danger-let-alone-the-childs-as-well" Quila breathed, embarrassed to be helping someone.

"I'm sorry; what? Speak slower, I can't understand you." Hermione said.

Quila wringed her hands nervously; to go against the Dark Lord's wishes was a terrible thing to do, and she could be in big trouble for it. "Nothing, I was just trying to annoy you. Looks like it worked. Hope the baby doesn't look like you, Granger; I'd feel sorry for it if it had the same bushy hair and buckteeth as you used to." She smirked, covering her flaw up quickly. Being a Slytherin paid off when it needed to.

Hermione was close to tears by every word that came out of her enemy's mouth. She couldn't believe Iquila had just said that. Her lip quivered slightly as she tried her best not to burst into tears.

Damn hormones.

Draco scowled and pulled his girlfriend even closer to him than before. "Listen, Snape, and listen well. You need to stop making my girlfriend cry every bloody day. She's done nothing to deserve this, and she sure as hell doesn't need this kind of crap coming from you. Stay away from us," He threatened, pulling Hermione away.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Quila shouted, silently thanking her ability to lie.

Draco scowled over his shoulder and almost dragged Hermione away. Huffing, Iquila turned and rolled her eyes. 'Stupid Granger. I _was_ trying to help them, if they'd just listened to me.'

**A/N: THIS WAS POSSIBLY THE WORST CHAPTER EVER! I'm really sorry that it was so bad, but I'll make it up to you with the next chapter! Trust me ;) I had a major case of writers block and couldn't think of anything to right at all!**


End file.
